


Colorless Insanity

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not reenact in any way possible irl, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Gen, Gore, Horror, I'm Already There, I'm Going to Hell, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Original Character (Team Danganronpa), No Actual Person to Person Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not A Ship Fic As Well, Not Beta Read, Oh wait, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sort Of, Suffering, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Toys, Twisted Oma Kokichi, Violence, please, read warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: Shirogane Tsumugi, the Mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa, knew that Ouma Kokichi has been different from what she wrote him to be. She knows more than anyone that he has gone off-script ever since the beginning.. but it was interesting, and that’s all that matters to her.. To make the killing game interesting. To make it despair-inducing for the audiences..However, Team Danganronpa disagrees. They believe that Ouma’s actions were getting out of hand. They know they need to do something about it..Reluctantly, Shirogane did.. With a motive that she didn’t know would be the cause of her downfall.. A motive that’s supposed to fix Ouma, to make him how he’s supposed to be.. but in result, may have made him worse..The grave Shirogane Tsumugi has been digging suddenly closed in on her.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Colorless Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> When the thought of wanting to make a part two of my work End of Spring came into my mind, but remembering how it went in the end, I knew I was fucked.. Then I realized I wasn’t (riff-off), Monokuma once again laughed in the background.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Please, read the tags before proceeding. If any of it is uncomfortable or triggering for you, do not proceed any further, exit, and continue on with your lives. This story is not for children or for people who are easily disturbed or are uncomfortable with these sorts of content. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

Shirogane has her head against the palm of her hand as her elbow rests on the table. She was sitting on her chair and was staring at the monitors displaying different part of the school..

She stares at a monitor displaying one of the participant’s room; Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, who is currently laying on his bed as he stares at the ceiling, his expression holding seriousness in them.. She stares at the different corner of his messy room; the stack of papers on the corner of the room, tons of different tools, evidence from the previous murders, the effigy of the late Amami Rantaro hanging upside-down from his ceiling, just above his bed, and the whiteboard filled with everyone’s pictures attached to it, different comment, different drawings, and a silly drawing of Ouma that he drew himself.

 _‘Different.. Too different..’_ Was Shirogane’s thoughts every time she looks at Ouma..

The Ouma Kokichi she wrote and the Ouma Kokichi right now was far too different..

Ever since the beginning, everything about him was different. Ouma Kokichi was acting off-script. All that Ouma was supposed to be, was a funny, comic relief type of character, someone similar to Ibuki Mioda, someone who constantly lies, pranks, hides in his room after an execution, who will tell his background to Saihara after a while, whose character would be developed after the death of Gokuhara Gonta, but somehow, even though they’re still just at the 3rd Chapter, he became.. more.. He’s much more than what she wrote him to be..

It’s not that the Danganronpa audience didn’t enjoy it, Shirogane did as well, quite a lot, she would say.. but Team Danganronpa most certainly didn’t..

They’ve been giving her a lot of complaints.. There is already a few from the fans who only liked seeing the students overcome despair, asking and complaining about Ouma’s character. And there was Team Danganronpa, who continues to send her complaints, notices, and such.

Then, just recently, she got a complaint from one of the higher ups, specifically, the Head of Team Danganronpa.. A complaint filled with what Danganronpa is, as if she doesn’t have it engraved into her existence already, then, about Ouma Kokichi’s out of character _character_ and a notice of her being removed as the Mastermind if she let it go any further..

Being the Mastermind, seeing Danganronpa’s audiences’ reaction and watching the participant’s despair close up, is what she lives for.. For her, living without it is like living without air.. Living without despair, isn’t living at all.. Not for her, not for Team Danganronpa, not for anyone whose existence circle around Danganronpa..

Being interesting was good.. Ouma Kokichi’s interesting actions were good, but even she could notice that this constant out of character-ness was leading to something.. Something that she nor Team Danganronpa has yet to find out.. Something she wants to find out but at the same time, want to be kept in suspense for the despair of having no clue on where she or _everyone_ could end up because of it..

**Ding**

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a bell from the monitors that signals her when something has been sent from Team Danganronpa..

_‘Previous Motive improved. New Flashback Light with different memories. Contains: Participants Funerals and Ouma Kokichi’s Pregame Memories. 2nd is only applicable to Ouma Kokichi._

_-Team Danganronpa’_

Her eyes widened and she choked on air when she read the last sentence. She coughed a few times before grabbing the keyboard nearby and literally popping the keyboards off by how hard she typed.

_‘Please, tell me you’ve made a typo. That’s not Ouma Kokichi’s Pregame Memories that I’ve read, right?_

_-53rd Season’s Mastermind, Shirogane Tsumugi’_

She pressed send and leaned back against the chair, biting the nail of her thumb as she waited anxiously for the reply. The same sound of the bell came, and she immediately opened it.

_‘Rechecked. No mistake nor typos were made. Expected to be used immediately to remove all of Ouma Kokichi’s ingame memories to either slow down or possibly prevent any actions the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi may have against the killing game._

_-Team Danganronpa’_

When she read that, she lowered her head and clenched her fist tightly that almost bled due to the nails digging in her skin.. It was like they’re asking her to remove her months of work on the character she created..

Suddenly, the same bell rang once again. She raised her head and flinched slightly at seeing who it was from.

_‘I don’t expect a complaint. I expect you to fix him up if you want to continue having this tool and keeping your position as the Mastermind._

_Don’t mess it up._

_-Head of Team Danganronpa, K.K.’_

Shirogane gritted her teeth.. She hated it.. Ouma Kokichi is a character she wrote, designed, and created.. If it weren’t for her, he’ll be that boring, weak, stuttering, suicidal, self-harming, despair-maniac, Danganronpa-obsessed freak..

And now, Team Danganronpa is asking her to revert him back to... _that_!?

She gritted her teeth harder, that it started to make sounds that was hurting her ears, as well as her teeth, but she didn’t stop.. Angriness, annoyance, disappointment, and despair filled her..

She stood up and started heading to where the classroom where all the Flashback Lights were created.. She almost didn’t want to go.. Knowing that she’ll see that disgusting option.. If only she could.. _modify_ it..

She stopped walking when that train of thought popped in her head..

_Modify it..?_

Something she hasn’t done as she knows how dangerous it is to play with memories, a _lot_ of things could go wrong. And she does not modify anything from the Flashback Lights, not finding it necessary as Team Danganronpa always provided satisfactory motives.. But not this time..

She smirked when the idea crossed her mind..

With this, it’ll be perfect..

Perfectly despair-inducing..

______

Shirogane blinked a couple of times before the sight of everyone’s funeral disappeared, now only lingering as a memory and she was able to see everything properly once again..

She looked around at everyone’s confused and horrified expression.. She slowly turned her head towards Ouma whose eyes held confusion and almost fear in them.. She could also see how his fingers were twitching, tightening to a fist then spreading wide once again.. She watched him lower his head and suddenly ran out of the room..

With that, she knows she succeeded..

_____

Ouma was sitting on the chair, leaning against it. He was stared at the ceiling, his eyes dazed as he stared at the light. His chair rocked back and forth as he continued staring at it..

Memories..

Someone wearing a Gakuran..

Someone wearing an all-white clothes..

Someone alone and sitting at the rail of the rooftop, breathing the fresh air in..

Someone sitting on one of the 10 chairs around a table, surrounded by people wearing all-white clothes, checkered clothes, and clown masks. All smiling at him..

Someone getting hit by some people and laying on the ground, bloodied up but still smiling..

Someone hitting some people using a pillow with playful violence and smiling as they lay beside them..

Someone cutting their wrist, eyes filled with tears and mouth formed into a smile, series of disturbing laughter coming out of it..

Someone drawing some sort of art in the back of his arm and stretching his arms out so everyone could see, just to laugh at it..

Someone smiling and laughing at watching from his phone, a person being found dead and a person being executed brutally..

Someone smiling and giggling as he watches a horror movie with some people who were clinging with one another..

Someone running and buying food with his own money only to give it to his.. _friends_.. smiling and laughing with them, yet wanting to see _despair_ in their eyes..

Someone running away from some people, laughing along his friends around him.. wanting to see them having fun and smiling as always..

Someone.. that looks.. _no_ , that is him..

Ouma sharply breathes in when an immense pain strike in his head. He rocked his chair backwards a bit too much and fell over.. He grunted at the hard impact against his body and head, but he didn’t move.. He only continued to stare at the light..

Memories..

He remembers _everything_.

He remembers laying on his bed, alone in a room.. rather, he’s always alone, everywhere, anywhere, every memory.. but he was smiling as he lays to his side, watching a show from the TV.. A popular show called Danganronpa, where people are force to play a killing game, to either overcome or fall to despair, and in the process, also makes the viewers fall to despair.. The viewers, including him, who loves the great feeling of despair..

But he remembers that he was.. _weak_.. He hates judgement, he was afraid of people’s opinion on what he thinks and does.. He didn’t have the confidence to tell people what he likes or loves.. But, he loves.. despair.. He loves seeing people fall to despair.. Enemy, people who have wronged him, his so-called friends, people who helped him, people he loves, _anyone_.. He loves despair.. He loves it more than anything.. That’s why, he auditioned for the 53rd season of Danganronpa..

Now, he was.. Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.. The Leader of a group named D.I.C.E. that doesn’t even exist.. He was a liar, prankster, a leader, and someone who wants to.. _end the killing game_.. Someone who doesn’t care about people’s opinion and would say whatever he wants to say.. Someone who hates killing.. Someone who didn’t want despair.. An exact opposite of who he is before..

And because of that, he couldn’t decide anything properly.. It’s as if his brain is being split apart.. Nothing felt right.. At the same time that his previous and current personality contradicts, it also feels as if his personality has been.. merged.. to create a new character..

Right now, Ouma Kokichi felt different..

He clutched his hurting head as he turned to his side, doubling over at the pain in his head and body.. He breathes heavily..

Memories..

Despair..

The ringing in his head.. The pain.. The despair..

He lied flat on his back as he rests the back of his hand on forehead. He started laughing out loud, not the laugh that the creators used for his character, a maniacal, disturbing and despairful laugh..

The pain in his head, the despair he’s feeling, the confusion and memories that’s splitting his head apart..

Morals? Rules?

Before, he could simply watch as they fall to despair, but now, it felt like he can do anything, he felt.. _confident_. As if he can do more than just watch..

That he can make people fall to that wonderful despair..

Ouma turned his head to the side, his dazed eyes drowning in despair, the small smile in his lips slowly turning into a malicious smirk at seeing some of the items Iruma Miu created for him and the thoughts in his head..

He wanted to see it.. He wanted to see it more than anything..

_Despair.._

_______

_‘Update. It’s a success._

_-53rd Season’s Mastermind, Shirogane Tsumugi’_

Shirogane sent the mail and leaned back against the chair. She threw her head back and smirked at the dark ceiling.. Team Danganronpa’s orders were absolute but not following it, besides pride, she felt despair.. Despair for disobeying, despair for betraying, and despair for knowing that what she did will break Ouma’s mind.. And it was the best..

No matter what, she won’t let them erase a character she created, a character that exceeded her best expectations.. She was certain that Ouma would simply let the game commence and most likely, his shared memories before and while he’s in the killing game would only contradicts his actions, and he won’t be able to do anything..

_‘Update Received. Good job._

_-Team Danganronpa’_

She smirked ear to ear as she continued staring at the response. With that, Team Danganronpa wouldn’t be able to trace it back to her. She did made sure that none of the Nanokumas were following her to the classroom and if Team Danganronpa does blame it on her, it’s her actions against theirs. There were more people in Team Danganronpa to blame, especially the people that prepared and created what the Flashback Light contained.

But then, there’s Ouma.. As far as she knows, with his unplanned, surprising actions, she wouldn’t be surprised if he pulls off something despite his character and memories being messed up.. Despite his contradicting memories, feelings and morals, he could always do something unexpected, _interesting_.. for both her and the audience.. And of course, Team Danganronpa wouldn’t still be able to blame it to her..

She giggled slightly before reaching out to close the monitor in front of her. For now, she was going to get some sleep while thinking of ways to get the killing game interesting..

The monitor in front of her shut down. She was about to stand up, but all of her movements froze. She stared at the big, black monitor in front of her..

Someone is standing behind her, holding something.. A big hammer, and they were holding it up, ready to strike her head.. Before she could even turn around, the person swung the hammer down to her head..

Her body shook at the impact and slowly went limp. She fell on the floor as her vision started to blur.. But.. She was able to see someone.. someone with the vague color of purple..

“Goodnight, Ms. Mastermind..”

And everything went black.

_________

Shirogane’s nerves twitched when she felt the sudden shift of movement beside her.. She tried opening her eyes but, she couldn’t.. Everything was bright and it was starting to hurt her eyes, as if every light is pointed towards her..

She slowly tried to open one of her eyes. As soon as she opens it, she hissed sharply at the bright lights pointed at her eyes.. She had to open and close her eyes a couple of times before she was able to open her eyes completely to see everything around her.. She saw lighting kits used on Photography Sets, similar to what she have in her laboratory, about 6 of them, all pointed to her..

She was about to raise herself up but hissed and tightly close her eyes when she felt her head aching, almost as though it was splitting apart.. Her hand tried to clutch her aching head, however, she wasn’t able to..

Confusion displayed on her expression.. She felt something tight around her wrists and ankles. Her eyes wandered around to see her hands separated and spread wide, by a thick and tight rope. She tried moving it, but she hissed in pain when the rope around them created enough friction that burned her skin..

Wait, skin..? Her usually covered wrists and legs with sleeves and socks..? She looked down to see herself.. naked.. She almost curse but only glared as she tries moving her arms again but she wasn’t able to get away from the rope that was tied at least a couple times to and into a knot that was impossible to untie..

“What the hell..?” She whispered, both in annoyance and slight fear.. Who did this to her..? How did they even get inside of her hideout.? She hissed once again when she felt the same pain in her head from earlier.. She flinched when she slowly remembered what happened before she lost consciousness.. After sending out an update, _a lie_ , to Team Danganronpa, she turned off the main computer and from it’s blank, black screen, she saw someone behind her.. Someone holding a big hammer in their hand and was swung in her head, knocking her out.. However, she couldn’t remember who—

“Oh? Are you awake, Ms. Mastermind?”

Shirogane’s eyes widened at hearing someone’s voice. A voice she’s all too familiar with.. The same tone of mischievousness and cheerfulness.. She gulped as she turned her head to where she heard _his_ voice.. The light made it a little hard to see, but after a while, she was able to see the monitors she uses to watch everyone, to see the comments they have for the show, and where she updates Team Danganronpa at.. It was on and has the Team Danganronpa’s logo displaying..

Then, in front of the monitors, sitting on her chair with an almost innocent smile on his lips.. was Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader..

“O-Ouma-kun..?” She nervously called, acting in-character, but she _was_ nervous, almost frightened at what’s happening.. She saw how the smile in Ouma’s lips disappeared and his eyes narrowed.. but Shirogane continued her act..

“W-Where are we..? Why am I..? D-Did you do this..? W-Why are you..” As part of her act, her eyes began to water. She continued asking question in that nervous tone as she watches Ouma stood up and started to head towards her, eyes filled with disgust as he looks down at her.. Slowly, he kneeled beside her..

“Ouma-kun— Ghack!!” She closed her eyes tightly when Ouma grabbed her hair and pulled it. She hissed as she felt like it was going to ripped off of her head by how hard Ouma was pulling her hair, and with how he bashed her head with a hammer earlier, it hurt even more..

“Cut the bullshit out, Ms. Mastermind..” Ouma said, his hand still tightly holding her hair. She tried to struggle against the ropes in her wrists and legs just to push Ouma’s hand away from her almost burning head.. but it only made her already sore wrists hurt even more..

“Ahaha.. Can’t take a joke, can we, Ouma??” She asked with a forced smirk on her lips. Ouma’s disgusted expression disappeared and he let go of her hair. Her head bumped hardly against the floor, making her vision spin for a couple of second before it was back to normal.. She saw a smile in Ouma’s lips before he stood back up and started walking back to where he was earlier.. She gulped as Ouma started walking around, staring at the monitors and the documents on the table..

“So, Ouma. How about telling me how and why you’re here??” She asked with a smile on her lips, masking the nervousness and almost fear in her expression as the situation was strange, confusing, and was making her uneasy.. She was naked, tied and it doesn’t help that Ouma’s current actions were something she didn’t and doesn’t expect, at all.

She watches as Ouma slowly turned towards her. He wasn’t smiling and only has a blank look on his narrowed eyes, making Shirogane unable to know what he was thinking.. but she could tell it wasn’t good..

“You, of all people, should know, Ms. Mastermind.. You’re the one that messed with my memories after all..” He said as he pressed the spacebar of the keyboard beside him.. Ouma slightly moves out of the way of the middle monitor which happens to be the biggest one. She stared at the screen it was displaying, which was the message of Team Danganronpa to her containing about the contents of the newest Flashback Light.. Ouma pressed another key and it switched to the other message that said something about the Flashback Light erasing all of the current Ouma Kokichi’s memories.. Yet, that obviously didn’t happen..

“Are you trying to destroy Danganronpa, Ms. Mastermind??” Ouma asked, the usual playful look in his expression disappearing and turning into a serious one as he mildly glares at her.. Shirogane only smirked as she stares at Ouma.

“Upupupu.. Danganronpa is my life, Ouma.. As plenty of despair that will give me, I won’t do it.” She said, watching Ouma who had doubt in his eyes, but only hums and looked back at the monitor, pressing some keys of the keyboard, making few of the monitors display some information about the Danganronpa they’re currently in, while some of them started displaying the view of some of the hidden cameras around everyone’s room..

As Ouma hums and looked though the monitors, it gave her the time to once again analyze her situation and surrounding.. She was still in her hideout, naked and tied up on the ground by a very tight and thick rope, and there was bunch of lighting kits around her.. Then, there was Ouma Kokichi.. who was sitting on the table, in front of the monitors, documents about the participants that is previously just stacked in one side of the table, in his hand, as he analyze and look through it, then, just beside him, was a big, pink hammer, the one that she knows he used to knock her out, and on the floor, just beside him, was a black and white checkered duffle bag..

She still didn’t know why exactly he’s here or what he wants with her but she does know how he got here.. She smiles as she looks back at him..

“I should have expected you to find the Mastermind’s lair immediately, with me giving you all of your previous memories.. that almost only circles around Danganronpa..” She said in an almost mocking tone, referring to the fact that one of Danganronpa’s plot key element about the mastermind is the fact that they always use the bathroom as a passageway towards their hideout.. Ouma looked back at her, a smile in his lips.

“Nishishi.. Maybe try to be smarter next time, Shirogane _-san_.. Oh wait, it’s hard to decide what honorific to use. Chan or san?? _Ahahaha_.. It feels both me..” Ouma said, letting out his _usual_ laugh that was less playful and almost nervous as he continued to smile at her..

Shirogane stared at him with calculating eyes, and slowly, she smirked.. Even with contradicting memories, decisions, mind, and personality.. He still managed to stay as.. _someone.._ Someone who wasn’t broken enough to not be able to make even a single decision and just simply let his mind and himself to rot away.. as expected..

“You really are.. the best character I have ever created..” She whispered, a blush flush across her face as her eyes drowns in despair.. Ouma only stared blankly at her..

“You created..?” He spoke in a low voice.

“Of course!” She said and smiled widely. “Even with the modification I did.. You’re still not.. broken.. Like what I intend you to be.. Upupupu..” She said and smirked. Ouma continue to stare at her, his eyes narrowing and showing something similar to disagreement and annoyance.. but slowly, he smirked.. Shirogane mildly flinched when Ouma grabbed the same hammer he used to knock her out. Her eyes widened in fear but she was able to fake her expression and only continued smiling..

“I guess, I should thank you for that, shouldn’t I??” He asked and stood next to her, raising the big hammer. Before she could even speak, Ouma swung the hammer down to her face, hitting the middle of her eyes, close to her nose and breaking her glasses, some pieces of it being stuck in her nose and eyelids. She cried and hissed loudly as she struggles against the rope, making her wrists and ankles hurt even more, but the pain in her nose that made her eyes tear up was worse..

“You fucking asshole!” She shouted loudly as she continued shaking her head side to side, trying to get rid of the pain. She hissed loudly before slightly and slowly opening her eyes. For a while, she couldn’t see properly. Her glasses are now broken and stuck in her skin, the pain and the tears in her eyes made it unable to do so but after a while, she was able to see again..

It was blurry but she was able to see it.. May it because of the light, but she was able to see the Ouma’s expression..

_Disgust.._

Shirogane watched as Ouma kneeled in front of her, dropping the hammer on the floor. He grabbed her chin and roughly made her look at him. He leaned closer to her, making her able to see his expression clearer.

“I’m my own character, Shirogane _-chan_.” He said with a smirk but then, disgust plastered in his face. “Ugh.. As expected, it’s still sucks for me to use that kind of honorific.” He said as he let go of her chin in a harsh way that removed her broken glasses off her face. She watches as Ouma stood up and grabbed the big hammer again.. She scoffed as she laughed mockingly at him..

“Your own character?? Hah! You probably remember but I would like to remind you that you _were_ nothing but a weak, self-harming, suicidal, despair and danganronpa obsessed freak who can’t even decide or stood up for himself!” She said and smirked despite the pain it caused her. She couldn’t properly see what expression Ouma made but she was able to make out that glare Ouma gave her, making her feel a chill down her spine.. but slowly, she saw something similar to a smirk forming in his lips.

“That may be true.. but now, that’s a lie. _You_ made it that way, Ms. Mastermind..” He said and smirked. Shirogane flinched when Ouma raised the hammer once again. She started to struggle desperately against the rope.

“Now, I can decide for myself.. And I decided.. to make everyone feel that wonderful despair that Danganronpa gives me every time..” Despite her blurred vision, she could see his eyes drowning in despair, a wide, sinister smile on his lips and a small blush flush across his face as he stares at her..

“And you’ll help me do that..” He said and swung the hammer to one of her knees. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud crack and felt excruciating pain in her knee.

She began to scream loudly as her body and legs trembled in pain.

“S-Stop! AAAHH!!” She cried loudly when Ouma raised the hammer and hit her other knee with it..

“Nishishi.. Nishishishi.. Ahahahahaha!!” He laughed sadistically, his eyes showing nothing but despair and joy in them as he watches her pain. Shirogane glared at those eyes.. It almost reminded her of.. _herself_ , back then when she did everything for the sake of Danganronpa and the viewers.. But Ouma’s eyes was more sinister.. and was drowning in, wanting to inflict, despair.. Even though she have seen those eyes from a lot of people before.. It frightened her to be the target..

“Pathetic..” Ouma whispered and raised the hammer once again.. Shirogane flinched and struggled even more, incoherent words escaping her mouth the moment she knew she will feel the same excruciating pain from earlier..

But, the next thing that happened was even worst..

Shirogane’s eyes widened and slowly watered.. She clenched her shaking teeth together and inhaled sharply through it when she felt something big and with rough edges entered inside of her..

She gulped and slowly looked down, her expression and actions obviously pained as she did so.. What she saw under her, made her entire body tremble.. Beside her knees that was almost the same color as Ouma’s hair, she saw the handle of the big hammer he was holding, inside of her..

“Ahk..!! W-What..? Remove it, now!” She cried, but couldn’t struggle as it hurts, _a lot_. However, Ouma, who was holding the upper part of the hammer and was kneeling in one knee, between her legs, only smirked.

“Why? The fun is just beginning~” He singsong, that sinister smirk never leaving his lips. Shirogane screamed loudly when she felt the handle of the rough, big hammer inside of her being pulled out of her then being roughly pushed back in.. It was painful, as if it was tearing her apart..

“You fucking— AAAHHHHH!” She let out a shaky loud scream as her eyes watered even more when Ouma once again push it inside of her with brutal force enough to make her scream and almost open up her womb by how hard Ouma pushed it in.. In between of her screams, she heard Ouma laughing as he pulls and pushes it inside of her repeatedly, to the point that she felt as though her womb was being force open by the hammer’s handle inside of her..

He did it repeatedly.. Again and again and again and again..

“Hmm.. This isn’t enough.. Nowhere near enough..” She heard Ouma said disappointedly as she continued to scream and cry..

Suddenly, he pulled the hammer out of her. She shut her eyes tightly as she hissed at the pain yet also felt relief that the immense pain from earlier is gone.. She opened her tearful eyes to see Ouma holding the hammer which have all kinds of fluids, including blood in the handle.. She swallowed and slowly looked down.. Her lips trembled at the sight..

Her pussy was drenched in blood.. Even her thighs and the floor, there was blood everywhere..

“You fucking piece of shit..” She cried, tears falling from her eyes due to all the pain as she glares at Ouma who just smiles as he threw the hammer away.. Ouma walked towards the duffle bag he has on the ground and picked it up.. He placed it on the table, his back turned to her. She couldn’t see what Ouma was doing but she could hear him humming.

He slowly turned around, smiling at her.. In his hands are three pink, round, bombs, almost grenade like but it was pink and had something similar to a bear marked in it. Her eyes widened the moment Ouma smirked and started walking towards her. She struggled and cursed him repeatedly. She was more than sure of what Ouma was planning to do.. Another second of the same pain from earlier and she knows, she wouldn’t be able to take it..

“S-Stop! Just stop it!! D-Don’t!!” She shouted, her voice shaking, cracking and desperate as her eyes watered up even more but Ouma’s expression didn’t show hesitation, guilt, or anything, it remained the same.. His eyes drowning in despair, a smirk in his lips as he walks closer to her..

“W-What do you want, Ouma??! J-Just stop this, please!!” She shouted as she watches Ouma’s unchanging expression as he kneels in between her legs again.. She struggles desperately against the rope, to the point that she can feel her skin ripping and burning from it..

“AAAHHHHHHHHGGGG!!!” She shouted loudly when she suddenly felt the round bomb being pushed against her entrance roughly.. It was too big and add that there was a handle which just made it impossible to go inside of her comepletely, it wasn’t supposed to in the first place.. It would make her bleed than she already is.

“Stop! Stop!! P-PLEASE STOP!!” She cried louder than before, her throat hurting from all the shouting and begging she’s doing.. Ouma hasn’t pushed everything inside of her and once he does, she knows, it’ll break her pussy.

“You’re quiet a screamer, aren’t you, Shirogane-san??” He asked with a small smile as he continue pushing and pulling it inside of her. Her body froze and she almost saw black spot in her vision when she felt Ouma pushes all of it in.. It was as though something was _cut_ inside of her.

“Aghck..! Ghck..!” She choked out, unable to form the proper words.. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and her teeth was gritted together, making an unbearable noise, both for her and Ouma who was still smiling.. She tries to breathe in and out through her teeth, tears falling continuously from her eyes..

“I think you can take another one.” Ouma said. Her eyes widened but she was unable to struggle, not when moving made her insides hurt even more.. 

“N-No! N-NO!! I can’t!!” She cried and almost struggle but she couldn’t when it started hurting.

“P-Please, Ouma! J-Just stop!! I-I’ll.. I’ll turn you back to who you are!! I-I’ll..!” Her eyes widened when Ouma pressed another one of those bombs in his hand against her bleeding pussy.. When the imagination of how much it’ll hurt and break her, a sudden rush of adrenaline came running down in her veins and before she knew it, words, that she didn’t know if she means it or not, came out of her mouth.. All she know was how much she didn’t want, how it’s not supposed to be happening and how much she hates this situation and would do _anything_ just to get away from it..

“I-I’ll stop the game!! I-I’ll stop the killing game!! I-I promise!! Just don’t— AAAAAHHHHHH!!” All of the sudden, Ouma pulled the bomb out of her, causing her to scream once again when it felt like it hit the already sore wound it because from earlier.. But compared to that excruciating, more than uncomfortable, pain and feeling from earlier, it was less painful now..

She tightly closes her eyes as she breathes in and out repeatedly, tears still falling from her eyes as her whole body trembles from the pain she’s still feeling.. For a few seconds, she felt relief that nothing was inside of her anymore..

Once she had control her breathing, she opened her watery eyes.. She slightly raises her head and stared at the mess under her.. At seeing it, she felt more tears forming in her eyes..

There was blood, everywhere, but it there was way more than earlier.. _It looked worse than earlier.._ She was bleeding out..

“Hey, Shirogane-san.. I have a question for you..” She heard Ouma spoke.. She slowly turned her head towards Ouma to see him sitting down at the table in front of the monitors, a small smile on his lips as he picked up a tablet.. Specifically, her monopad that is also connected to the monitors behind him..

She mildly glares at him as she watches Ouma swiped and pressed something in the monopad before looking back at her.. He gave her one of the sweetest smile she has ever seen but even with that, she couldn’t trust it, not when he just did _this_ to her.. And with seeing that his eyes were drowning in despair as he looks at her just made her skin crawl and send a shiver down her spine..

“Do you really think I’m doing this cause I want to end the killing game..?” He asked.. Shirogane flinched when she saw how Ouma’s eyes narrowed sinisterly but she could still see how despair-filled it was..

“No.. It’s because I _want_ to..” He said as he placed down the monopad on the table. She watches as Ouma stood up and slightly stretched his arms, humming as he did so.

“Now! Let’s make this a Live Show, shall we??” He said in an excited voice and smiled widely, his teeth showing. Shirogane was confused for a split second, but when she understood what he meant, her eyes widened. He pressed the enter key in the keyboard and then, the screen started glitching.

She had to narrow her eyes and advert her gaze a couple of times by how the screen flashed to black, grey and white which hurt her blurry vision much more than the bright lighting kits pointed at her.. Then, the glitching sound stopped..

She slowly look back at the monitors to see.. her.. Herself and the situation around her.. All in different angles, zoom towards her face which has a bruised, mildly bleeding nose, her body, her privates and bleeding pussy.. All displayed in different monitors..

She watches as Ouma looked around, mostly in the ceiling, in an almost childlike manner. He looked back at the monitor and made a small, happy, ‘Oh~’ and looked back in the empty space in the air. Shirogane saw how Ouma was in full view and was looking straight to the camera, a Nanokuma, in one of the monitors, but it wasn’t the one being displayed in the live broadcast.. However, Ouma still smiled and wave slightly, that sinister, despair-filled look still in his eyes.. A sinister, despair-filled look that told Shirogane that it wasn’t over..

But then, she realized something.. She looked back at the monitors that was still displaying her and saw some comments in it, some confused and some simply enjoying what they were seeing.. Just as Ouma said, they were live.. And _everyone_ was watching.. Including Team Danganronpa..

It was almost as though there was a glimmer of something similar to.. _hope_.. They were in a live broadcast, and Team Danganronpa was always the one controlling which part, situation and point of view would be seen.. Even if it was live and she could be seen by almost everyone, including Team Danganronpa, who monitors and control all of the Nanokuma and cameras, they could see her.. _They could help her._

“H-Help!! Help!! P-Please help me!! PLEASE!!” She shouted on the top of her lungs, her voice almost gone with all the shouting she has been doing. She didn’t saw how unimpressed but almost intrigued Ouma looked as he watches her scream for help desperately.. An almost innocent smile formed in his lips as he sat in the chair and picked up the tablet, simply humming as Shirogane continues to scream and struggle. He watches the live broadcast that is showing Shirogane tied to the ground and was desperately shouting for help.

_‘What’s happening??’_

_‘Woah woah woah, is that Tsumugi-chan that I see??’_

_‘Wait, what???’_

_‘Is this real?’_

_‘Omg, I’ve heard of episodes like this, but I thought it was only a myth’_

_‘The Rumored Danganronpa Fanservice Episode?’_

_‘I thought that rumor was a lie??’_

_‘This has to be true.. Tsumugi looks too fucking beautiful’_

_‘Yeah’_

_‘Damn, those titties’_

_‘I’ll suck those every day every night’_

_‘Talk about that blood oozing out of her pussy! Did I miss the fun part??’_

_‘Please scream more, Tsumugi-chan!!’_

Shirogane heard Ouma narrating, in different impressions, seemingly enjoying doing so, as she continues shouting for help.

“Nishishi.. I didn’t expect this many people to enjoy it.. As expected of Danganronpa!” Ouma said and giggled happily. He stood up and placed the monopad back on the desk. He began stretching his arms and neck, slightly humming as he did so. Once he finished, he looked back at her, a smile in his lips.

“Now, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting soooo, let’s continue, shall we??” It was like her entire being was shook straight to its core by Ouma’s words.

“W-W-Wait!! N-No! D-Don’t! Please don’t!!” She shouted and struggle as she cries.. She didn’t know what would happen, she didn’t want to know neither does she want it to happen.. All she wanted was to get away from this situation.. And once again, she screams at the top of her lungs, for help.. _Anything_..

But, it only fell into deaf ears..

“Since you didn’t like the electrobomb, I’ll use something I just happened to pick up.. You’re fine with that, aren’t you??” Ouma asked, not really waiting for an answer as he grabbed something from the duffle bag.

Shirogane screams and screams for help but there was no answer, nothing.. Tears fell from her eyes as she looks back at Ouma who was just smiling.. Her eyes widened when she saw what she took out of the bag..

It was a bottle.. An empty, transparent, glass bottle that was bigger and wider in diameter than her fist..

“Yup, this’ll do!” Ouma said happily as he began walking towards her, the bottle in his hand, his fingers wrapped around its neck. She watches as Ouma eyed her body up and down. He continued smiling as he kneeled between her legs and pressed the base of the bottle against her bleeding pussy. It was too big that it was only pressed in the cheeks of her pussy.

Her eyes widened and a hard shiver ran down her entire body the moment she knew what Ouma would do.

“W-Wait!! No, no, no!! P-Please no!! STOP IT!! DON’T!!” She cried desperately, struggling even more. The wound in her rope burned wrists and legs hurt a lot yet it compared to nothing when she realized what Ouma would do. She heard him giggle before starting to move the bottle around, trying to spread the cheeks of her pussy just by the bottle.

“Ahhcckk!!” She choked when Ouma successfully aligned the bottle against her entrance, the blood coating the base of it.

“N-NO!! HELP!! HELP!! PLEASE!! ANYONE!! PLEASE!!!” She cried repeatedly, trying to move her body just to get the big, glass bottle away from her entrance. She continued shouting, writhing and looking at the monitors, searching for a sign, even just a small, single sign of her being noticed and about to be helped by Team Danganronpa..

And then, there it was..

But, it wasn’t what she wanted.. It wasn’t.. _help_..

When her eyes landed back on the monitors, as her vision was blurred, she couldn’t see the comments passing by it but, she could see it.. How the cameras was zooming in on her, how it was blackening Ouma’s face and how it was switching in different shots, in a way that made it look good in the eye, which was also familiar as it was used every day when Danganronpa is filmed and live..

Team Danganronpa.. was watching.. They were.. filming what’s happening to her.. As if it was part of the show..

 _‘You got to be.. joking, right..?’_ She asked in her head, almost glaring at the cameras because of the.. betrayal, not that she has trusted them in the first place.. She shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth together when the pain of her pussy being stretched out, being ripped apart even more.. But the fear of knowing that the bottle might break while inside of her pussy, scares her the most..

“O-O-Ouma..! P-Please! Please!! S-Stop! I-I’ll do anything..! Ahhhh!!” She begged through her clenched teeth, eyes tightly close as tears escapes it. She felt helpless.. She couldn’t do anything about her situation and Team Danganronpa was just using her as their.. _pawn_ , just like what they do with everyone else.. just like what she does as she was part of Team Danganronpa.. She’s the Mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa. She was used to watching, controlling and inflicting pain and despair to everyone, for everyone’s and her pleasure.. but now, she’s in.. this helpless situation that she wants nothing more than to get away from..

She continued to sob and tremble from the pain and fear it caused her. Then, for a moment, Ouma pause, making her sharply breathe in, confusion and almost relief coursing through her whole body but, it was only short-lived..

“AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGHHHH!!!!”

All of the sudden, Ouma pushed the entire bottle inside of her. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as she felt the bottle entirely enveloped by her tight insides, it was too big and hard. The pressure of it was unbearable.. _It would break_..

“Breathe, Shirogane-san.. You don’t want the bottle to break inside of you, right?” When Ouma whispered those words with a smirk, the fear inside of rose even more..

“N-No! T-Take it out!! Please!! Plea— AAAAHHHH!!!” She shouted, trashing even more but the rope simply kept her in place. However, it didn’t stop Ouma from being annoyed. He glared and clenched the neck of the bottle tightly. He slowly pulled the bottle out and harshly pushed it back in. He hummed when he felt how hard it was to push it back in on Shirogane, even with the blood and everything.. She _was_ in fact a virgin.. He blinked a couple of times when he realized something.

Shirogane continued screaming as the bottle moved in and out of her.. The pain was excruciating.. And, there was the fear of the bottle breaking inside of her.. Amidst of all her screaming, she heard Ouma humming questioningly. She clenched her teeth together and slowly looked back at Ouma who was just staring at the empty space, almost as though he’s thinking deeply.

“Isn’t it a strange thought?” He started. She gasped when he pushed it and left it inside of her. “That you've lost your virginity to a bottle?? Or was it the electrohammer??” He asked, giggling playfully as he started moving the bottle inside, circling and going up, down and side to side. Shirogane’s eyes widened and her mouth open wide, trying to breathe for air. She almost couldn’t breathe with how much pressure it was giving her.

“S-S-Stop it!! Stop, stop, stop!!” She said, almost wheezing as Ouma continued pushing the bottle deep inside of her. Suddenly, he moved it in an angle that just made her body stiffened up by the immense pain it caused her.

Then, there was a loud sound.. The sound of a bottle breaking..

“Oh, it broke.”

Her entire body began to shake.. Her wide eyes, clenched teeth, lips, hands, arms, legs.. all trembling, twitching.. The pain, was more than excruciating.. It was _unbearable_..

She heard Ouma giggle and stood up, simply throwing the neck of the broken bottle aside. He started walking back to the monitors and sat back down to the chair, giggling as he grabbed the monopad from the desk and sat in the desk. He smiled as he stares at it..

“Oooh~ We have more than 90 Million people watching, and comments are flooding like crazy! Aren’t you Ms. Popular, Ms. Mastermind??” Ouma said and giggled, smiling at the mastermind who was still trembling at the pain..

_‘Fucking yeah, it broke!!’_

_‘Holy shit’_

_‘That oozing blood tho’_

_‘Zoom in! Zoom in!’_

_‘Show the inside of her pussy!’_

_‘Who’s the guy??’_

_‘This is fucking amazing’_

_‘The show isn’t over yet, right??’_

_‘You’re so beautiful, Tsumugi-chan!!’_

_‘The way her body tremble is just amazing, her tits were jugging like crazy!’_

_‘Lmao, losing your virginity to a bottle??’_

_‘That bottle was too big, Tsumugi-chan must have fucked a lot of people for it to fit inside of her’_

_‘Seeing the plain Tsumugi-chan like this is just fucking amazing, Danganronpa should make more episodes like this!’_

_‘More! More! More! More! More!’_

As Shirogane suffers, trembling and trying to breathe properly, Ouma only continued narrating the comments that was flooding in. Shirogane’s eyes continued to tear up as she slowly turned her head and looked at the monitors instead. She watches as the monitor that was showing her pussy zoomed in. She bit her lower lip.. She felt annoyance, rage, pain and helplessness as she stared at her pussy through the monitor..

Her pussy was wide and was throbbing, completely red, filled with blood, and was dripping towards the floor.. She could see, _feel_ , some of the broken shards of the bottle inside of her.. It was just pressing against the already sore wound inside her pussy and it was the worst feeling she has ever felt.. She started sobbing as she looks away, eyes tightly close..

“P-Please.. J-Just stop.. J-Just please..!” Shirogane begged desperately.. No matter what she has to do or give up, she just wants it to stop. She wants it to be over..

Ouma finished reading the comments and got off of the table. He started looking through his duffle bag once again. His back was turned to her, acting as though he didn’t hear her and only continued humming as he searches through the bag. Then, he stopped, almost as though he found something good, _better_.. She heard him giggle as he turned around. He wasn’t holding anything, except for the duffle bag. He smirked as he started walking towards her with it..

“You know.. Spending time with the cumslut is quite an advantage. She gave me a lot of junks that I have no use for.. but maybe now I can.” She heard him spoke in an upbeat tone, though it was beginning to sound inaudible.. Her head and vision was spinning, she was feeling lightheaded, both from the unbearable pain inside of her and slowly bleeding out..

“N-No.. m-more.. please..” She fumbled her words.. She saw, in her peripheral, blurry vision, how Ouma kneeled between her legs once again and placed the bag beside him.. She wasn’t able to see what he took out but he pressed it against her pussy which still had the broken shards inside.. Her eyes widened when she realized what Ouma was going to do.. He was about to put something inside of her again, while the shards of the broken glass was inside of her, stuck in her walls and coated with blood from the wound it caused..

“W-W-Wait!! P-Please, please, please, please, please!! Please, no more..! Please!! J-Just..” She cried, the tears in her eyes falling continuously.. She heard a small giggle before she felt a hard pressure against her pussy..

She felt her ears were ringing.. Her eyes widened, so does her mouth, small, choking sounds escaping it..

She thought nothing could compare to the pain she felt and is still feeling, but when Ouma pushed _it_ in, it wasn’t only her insides that hurt, but the pain was coursed through her entire body..

She clenches her teeth together from the pain, she started sharply breathing in and out between her teeth as her body continue to tremble.. Slowly, and in a pained manner, she turned her head towards the monitors, seeing a lot of comments passing than usual, more than when it’s the scene of when a body is found or an execution that’s being broadcast.. Her breath hitched at seeing what’s inside her..

It was a big, metal dildo, _filled_ with spikes.. Ouma’s previous words ran through her head once again.. She immediately knew Ouma meant Iruma.. Only a type of character like Iruma Miu would create something like this.. And now, it’s being used on her..

It was inside of her, with the broken shards of bottle, all stuck in her walls, making her bleed out even more, and with the uncontrollable twitching of the nerves in her body, it hurt even more.. Like she was being stabbed in different places repeatedly.. She didn’t know what being stab feels like, but she knows, this couldn’t even be compared to it..

In her peripheral vision, she saw Ouma stood up, with his checkered duffle bag and returned to the chair. He grabbed something from the bag, something small that he concealed inside his fist, before sitting down on the chair, smiling at her. He was humming as he grabbed the monopad with his other hand, watching the live broadcast in it..

_‘Shit shit shit shit shit’_

_‘Damn, who the fuck creates a dildo like that!?’_

_‘I want that inside of me.’_

Ouma laughed at that comment before clearing his throat and reading through it again.

_‘This’ll be my fap material for months I kid you not’_

_‘This is the best, please continue!’_

_‘The way her body is just shivering is fucking amazing!’_

_‘If Tsumugi-chan’s like this forever, I’ll marry her’_

_‘Where do I buy a dildo like that?’_

_‘This is taking BDSM to a different and the best level’_

_‘More blood!’_

As choking sounds continue to escape her, Ouma only continued reading the comments, smiling and giggling at some of them..

“Hmm..? Not screaming anymore? Have you lost your energy, Shirogane-san??” Ouma asked, placing the monopad down on the table. He rests his elbow against the armchair, his cheeks leaning against his palm as he stares at Shirogane with an analyzing look and smirking lips.

She didn’t respond.. She _couldn’t_ respond.. All she could do was close her eyes and try not to feel the great pain inside of her.. but it was impossible..

“This’ll be a problem.. I personally like your screams! The Danganronpa fans also seem to like it!” He said and giggled.. She couldn’t speak, nether could she see the disappointment and bored expression in Ouma’s face when he wasn’t answered. She heard him let out a sigh before suddenly throwing a small button towards her, just under her tied, slightly raised, left ankle. She didn’t know what it was for, but it was just under her ankle.. All she needs is to bring her mildly raised ankle down to click it..

“I’ll give you a chance, Shirogane-san..” Ouma began, only smiling at her.. Shirogane clenched her teeth as she slightly turned her head towards him. Even with just that small movement, the pain was still there...

“If, you can click this button. _I’ll let you go,_ from this unbearable pain..” Ouma said, his elbows against the armchair, cheeks still resting on his palm as he continued staring at her.. He continued smirking, waiting and watching Shirogane who continue to breathe heavily, choking sounds still escaping her mouth. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times yet couldn’t as breathing helps her to at least, slightly ease the pain, even just a little bit, but it almost felt like it didn’t change..

“Come’on, Shirogane Tsumugi~ All you need is to press the button..” Ouma spoke again. She gritted her teeth as she saw that one of Ouma’s sinister look in his face, a wide smirk in his lips as he stares at her in an almost mocking manner.

“Just press it.. Or.. Are you actually liking this, Shirogane-san?”

When Ouma asked that question, she gritted her teeth harder and glared at the empty space in front of her..

Like..? This pain..? There was no way.. Not in her years of working for Team Danganronpa did she wished for this kind of pain, did she expect this kind of pain.. All she wanted was to make the show interesting and entertaining for everyone.. To spread despair using 16 high school students and make them kill each other.. To follow the same steps of the Ultimate Despair, Enoshima Junko..

And now, to get away from this situation, to stop this.. All she need to do, is to press a single button.. A button that she doesn’t even know what would do.. But she couldn’t take this pain anymore.. All she wants.. is for it to stop, for Ouma to stop..

She inhaled sharply, looking back at Ouma who was still sinisterly smirking. She looked back at the button under her aching ankle. All she needs.. is to click it.. To stop all of this..

She hissed and brought her ankle down, pressing the small button..

She thought it would be over.. She thought it would end..

But it only became worse than it already is..

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” She shouted loudly when all of the sudden, all the spikes and shards of glasses started moving inside of her, cutting, stabbing the sore and open wounds inside.. The thing inside of her continued moving in a circling motion, stirring up her inside in a way that was hurting and killing her inside, both physically, mentally and emotionally..

The thing that’s inside of her.. wasn’t a dildo.. It was a vibrator..

She continued crying, screaming and begging for it to stop.. Her whole body continuously and uncontrollably twitched.. Her head was shaking side to side, her hair going towards different ways, repeatedly..

“I didn’t say what the button’s for, didn’t I, Shirogane-san??” Ouma said, smirking as Shirogane continued shaking and crying. He giggled before speaking..

“Well, to put it simply, I lied..” He stood up and walked towards her.

“You should know, of all people.. In despair, there’s no hope, chances, or mercy.. There’s only despair..” He said, eyes drowning in despair as he smirks at her..

All Shirogane could do was scream at the pain, her voice was breaking and her throat was hurting, yet she couldn’t stop screaming.. Not when the pain force her voice out of her throat..

 _‘Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!’_ Was all in her mind.. As her body tremble continuously, she felt the button still under her ankle.. The first thing that enter her mind was just like some other buttons, when pressed again, it will stop.. Before she knew it, she brought her shaking legs down, pressing the button under it again..

“Oh, big mistake.” Ouma commented.

The vibrator, instead of stopping, started moving faster and faster. To the point that she could see the blood gushing out of her pussy..

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Her body shook even more, so does her legs, involuntarily hitting the button under it repeatedly, making it more faster than ever..

_‘Fuuuuuuuck!’_

_‘Faster! Faster!’_

_‘Do it up until she’s dead!’_

_‘Never expect that toys can turn me on this much’_

_‘Keep shaking, Tsumugi-chan!’_

_‘Your screams are music to my ears, Tsumugi-chan! Keep doing it!’_

_‘I can jack off to this the whole week’_

_‘Her boobs bouncing is just the best’_

_‘The blood is literally gushing out! Fucking art!’_

_‘Tsumugi-chan, you’re the best!!’_

She knows Ouma was speaking, but she couldn’t hear anything that he's saying..

The vibrator continued moving inside of her, slashing and stabbing her walls and pushing the shards of glass that’s already stuck in her walls harder.. Tears continued falling from her already red and sore eyes. Her hair was completely disheveled, her mouth was wide open, drool falling off of it and snot and tears was all over her face..

The black spot in her vision continued to grow.. Breathing became hard and the screams escaping her mouth slowly died down.. She couldn’t feel any part of her body anymore, nothing, but only the pain..

Her eyes slowly became blank and her trembling body came to a full stop.. She couldn’t see anything but darkness.. She couldn’t feel the vibrator that was still moving inside of her..

In amidst of all the blankness and pain, she realized something..

 _That_.. wasn’t the Ouma Kokichi she created.. He was long gone.. She failed to realize that the character she created wasn’t hers anymore.. From the start, he has completely created a new one.. He has already created his own character.. Because of that, she paid for the consequences..

“Aren’t you happy, Shirogane Tsumugi..? That you became such a wonderful tool to make everyone fall into despair..? Enoshma Junko will be soooo proud.. Upupupu..” She didn’t know how or why, but was able to hear those words clearly.

As she took her last breath, a lone tear fell from her eyes and a broken smile appeared on her lips..

______

The Head of Team Danganronpa was sitting on a chair, in front of his desk. He was resting his elbow on the desk as his head rests on his palm.. The monitor in front of him showed what they were currently putting on live.. But unlike the real footage, Ouma Kokichi’s face and words wasn’t blocked out, he also heard his last words to Shirogane Tsumugi..

Currently, he was watching as Ouma simply stares at the corpse of Shirogane Tsumugi.. He reached down for the button, that is already coated with blood due to the puddle of blood under her legs. He pressed the button for a long time and the vibrator stopped moving.. He watches as Ouma look around and when he was facing a camera, he smiled and waved..

The Head of Danganronpa tilted his head before grabbing the radio intercommunication that is connected to the staff of Team Danganronpa controlling the live broadcast.

“End the live broadcast now.” He spoke to the radio intercommunication. As soon as he says that, the live broadcast ended and only showed Team Danganronpa’s logo.. He watches as the Viewer’s number of over 200 Million people dropped down.

As he continued staring at their logo, he remembered what happened earlier, how it all started..

Having security and cameras all around, Team Danganronpa was able to see everything. Starting from Shirogane being rendered unconscious, to Ouma Kokichi’s torture, then the sudden request to go live..

They couldn’t go live all of the sudden in the middle of the night.. And even if the Mastermind inside the game wants it, the Head of Team Danganronpa, him, needs to approve it first..

And he did allow it..

It was just something he decided on a whim.. And he didn’t find regretting it.. Even if it’s the season’s mastermind that is the subject.. He never liked her anyway. Not after he found out how she went against the orders and almost destroyed Danganronpa by that simple, yet intentional mistake..

She simply ripped what she sow.

But because of that, the Mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa is now dead.. As easy as they could cover up and frame someone for the crime, they couldn’t possibly send in another staff to replace Shirogane Tsumugi and just change everyone’s memory.. Plus, they were in the 3rd Chapter, where two people die.. It was quite a problem..

Suddenly, the image of Ouma Kokichi smiling and giggling sinisterly passed by his mind.. The Head of Team Danganronpa blinked a couple of times.. Almost as soon as the problem appeared, he already found a solution.

______

Ouma stared at Shirogane’s body, slightly poking her cheeks and exposed stomach..

“She’s really dead?” For some reason, he sounded genuinely surprised. Then suddenly, he heard the sound of monitors opening and glitching.. He turned around to see the monitors opened and a guy in his mid-30’s, who’s wearing a suit and has his hands intertwined as he rests his chin against it was staring at him.. The moment Ouma saw that very familiar face, he giggled and walked towards the monitors.

“If it isn’t the Head of Team Danganronpa..” Ouma spoke and smiled. Being a danganronpa-obsessed fan, he knew almost everything about it.. Beside every season’s characters, deaths and execution, a lot of people know who created it, the Head of Team Danganronpa K.K., though, some fans like to believe that it’s really only Monokuma..

“Do you need something from cute lil’ ol’ me??” He asked with a bright almost innocent smile. The man on the other side of the screen only stared at him with a blank, almost unimpressed, look but Ouma only continued smiling.. The man sighed and spoke.

“I’ll get straight to the point.. Ouma Kokichi, will you work for Team Danganronpa? Specifically, as the Mastermind of the 53rd season of Danganronpa?” He asked in a calm, yet serious tone.. For a few second, Ouma wasn’t able to register the question in his head.. He blinked a couple of times before slightly tilting his head.. When the question finally sunk in, his smile got wider as he leaned his body forward, his face close to the screen.

“The Mastermind, huh?” The Head of Team Danganronpa’s expression remained unfazed as he stared at those despair-filled, malicious, swirling eyes and almost creepy smile.. After a small staring contest, Ouma giggled and leaned away. He walked back to his checkered, duffle bag and placed the strap of the bag in his shoulder, carrying it. He looked back at the Head of Team Danganronpa and smiled.

“I’ll think about it.” The man on the other side of the screen only nodded.

“Very well. However, even as a part of Team Danganronpa or not, I should remind you that what you did isn’t something we allow you to do frequently, unannounced and not to a last-minute-picked participant.. Even if it wasn’t the first time we release that type of broadcast.” He spoke in which Ouma only raised an eyebrow at.

“Hmm.. Am I supposed to apologize for giving you such nice content and great despair for everyone?” The man shook his head.

“No, we just hope that you won’t do it frequently, unannounced and not to a last-minute-picked participant.” Ouma mentally rolled his eyes when the man repeated his words.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He spoke in a resigned voice.. “But! Mr. Head of Team Danganronpa, it’s the 3rd chapter.” He smiled widely, staring maliciously at the Head of Team Danganronpa. The man on the other side of the screen just closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Obviously, he knew what he was talking about..

“You don’t mind me taking another one out, right??” He asked, smiling innocently, as if what he plans isn’t going to be or worse than the previous one.. The man on the other side of the screen simply closed his eyes and sighed.

“Go ahead.” Was all he said before the monitor shut down..

Ouma giggled before looking back at the table. He saw the monopad of the still bleeding and dead Shirogane Tsumugi on the ground. He also saw something similar to the flashback light just behind the stacked documents.. He grabs it and started analyzing it.. He doubts that he could use it, but it could still help him out, knowing that it does render the person used with basically incapacitate while they’re seeing the memories it brings them..

Ouma smiled and placed both the items in his bag, just above some of the electrobombs, ropes, and knives. He zipped the bag back up and started walking out of the room..

He hums as he walks along the dark hallway, the items in his bag making small sounds. He makes his way towards his next, _randomly_ picked target.. Someone that he’ll gift the exact, possibly better, despair that Shirogane felt.. Just thinking about it excites him already..

Ouma giggled and stood in front of a door with an icon of someone with red and black clothes and long dark brown, twintailed hair.. He smiled sinisterly as he raised his hand and knocked on the door..

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most fucked up Kokichi I’ve yet to write, I always knew a mix of Pregame and Ingame Kokichi could only end so badly.. And I would say so myself that this kinda sucks but oh well. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
